Teodor Marisc
Senior Warrant Officer Teodor Marisc, or Teo to his friends, was a Gorasni submariner who joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments with the rest of his country, becoming a member of the COG navy. He served as an advisor and second-in-command to Commander Miran Trescu. Biography Lambent Invasion Investigating the Sinking of the Nezark Fifteen years after Emergence Day, Teodor and the rest of the Gorasni joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments and lived on the island of Vectes. While heading to investigate the sinking of the Nezark on board the CNV Clement, Teodor argued with Commander Garcia about their location, insisting that he had brought the Clement to the wrong spot since they could not find the landmarks Teodor had noted when they first found the ship. He and fellow Gorasni Janu had been on the first team to investigate the sinking and knew that the landmarks could not have moved, and believed that the Coalition of Ordered Governments crew was simply incompetent and had taken them to the wrong spot. However, Janu showed him their charts, and they then discovered that the area didn't match any part of the seabed maps they both had, and Teodor became more curious than angry. He wondered what had caused the change, to Garcia, and they discovered that there was a mysterious bulge where a rock formation should be. They began a search for the ship, and Teodor waited with Janu in the corridor to stay out of the crews’ way. When the sonar operator, David, found a shipwreck, Teodor hurried back onto the bridge and confirmed it was the Nezark by matching the ships outline to a Gelen Class Frigate, and then exclaimed that he could see holes in the hull. However, something biologic then began heading for the Clement. Garcia ordered an emergency surface. Teodor volunteered to go outside and see what it was, but Cpl.Damon Baird went instead. He discovered that they were Lambent stalks, and the Clement just barely managed to escape them and return to Vectes.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 185-195 Advising Trescu Several weeks later, Teodor was working on the Amirale Enka with Stefan Gradin when they picked a stray signal on an old maritime frequency, and deduced it was some kind of encrypted data burst being sent on a satellite network. They headed for Commander Miran Trescu's tent to inform him of their discovery, but only his wife, Ilina, and son, Piotr, were there. Teodor lit up a cheroot to smoke, but Ilina kicked them out of the tent. He and Stefan passed it back and forth while they waited for Trescu, and when he arrived, Teodor told him about Ilina kicking them out. Trescu said that was good, and plucked the smoke out of his hand and ground it down, telling him it was a filthy habit and he was going to ban it since they were in a flammable environment. Teodor went back inside the tent with Trescu and Stefan, and sat down to eat lunch with Trescu's family. They told him about the data burst, causing Piotr to worry the COG was going to bomb them again, but Trescu assured him they wouldn't, and that Col.Victor Hoffman had lost his wife in the attack. Teodor asked him where he had heard that from, and Trescu said that Yanik Laas liked to talk with CIC controller Lt.Donneld Mathieson and pick up gossip. Teodor then asked what they were going to do about the data burst, and Trescu said they could do nothing about it yet, but ordered him to monitor for more, and keep him informed so he could eventually raise the issue with Hoffman. After finishing lunch, Teodor left with Trescu and Stefan to continue talking about the situation. Trescu ordered Teodor to prepare a contingency plan to leave the island with as much fuel and supplies as they could on short notice if they ever got to the point where they thought the COG was no longer wise in wishing to stay on Vectes. Teodor was happy with that plan, but Stefan protested, telling them that most of the COG was full of good people, and that they had saved his and his crews lives during the Lambent attacked the Emerald Spar. Trescu was also feeling guilty about possibly abandoning the COG, and told them they would do whatever they could to prevent the COG from getting into trouble as well, which Teodor agreed with.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 82-85 Divisions Amongst the Gorasni A few days later, Teodor was walking through the camp when he heard three gunshots, and rushed over to see what was going on. He joined Laas in watching as Trescu punched Ianku Nareci in the face and dangled him over the edge of a railing on the water tanks above the bathroom block. Nareci had fired three shots in front of Trescu as he walked, hoping to unnerve the Gorasni leader, but Trescu managed to project an image of being unconcerned. Teodor listened as Trescu informed all the Gorasni listening that he would not tolerate anarchy, and that they needed to learn to live with the COG and work together if they were going to survive the Lambent. After Trescu came back down, Teodor and Yanik walked with him, and Trescu turned down Yanik's offer to kill Nareci, since he was determined not to let anymore Gorasni die. Teodor told him people were getting very worried about the fuel coming from the newly discovered Vectes Imulsion Field, and how little the Gorasni were getting despite it being their workers who were pumping and processing it. Trescu told him they would get their share, and that the trusted Hoffman. Teodor asked if he still trusted him even if that mysterious radio signal was still going, but Trescu told him they couldn't be contacting anyone but the Stranded, which was highly unlikely, and that there was nobody else out there. Teodor told him that this signal was different than other COG signals he had eavesdropped on, so Trescu reassured him he would find out what he could from Captain Quentin Michaelson about it.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 145-148 Second Battle of New Jacinto Eleven days later, a Lambent Leviathan was spotted approaching Vectes Naval Base by the CNV Clement. Teodor and Yanik boarded a rigid inflatable boat and grabbed several depth charges, and left the harbor after the Hammer of Dawn failed to take the creature out. They circled around the beast and dropped the charges on it, enraging it and causing it to surface and tried to catch them. Marcus tossed a Bolo Grenade into its mouth from the docks, and the Leviathan attempted to kill Teodor and Yanik before it died. It dived below the water to get them, but the grenade exploded and killed it, but the explosion sent the RIB into the air. They landed safely, and Teodor and Yanik quickly bailed out the water that had gotten into the boat. Teodor then began to gather fish that had been stunned from the explosion out of the water while Yanik talked with the Gears ashore. When he realized it would take forever to get them by hand, he found a net to help scoop them up, and loaded as many fish as possible into the boat. He then watched as Sgt.Bernadette Mataki shot several polyps that were floating on a part of the Leviathan with her Longshot Sniper Rifle, and cheered and applauded with the other Gorasni and Gears when they exploded. As he and Yanik pulled into the harbor, Teodor called Bernie over and began talking with her about salting the fish.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 212-215 Tracking Prescott Several days later, Chairman Richard Prescott resigned his office when Trescu, Hoffman, and Michaelson opposed his orders to evacuate Vectes, and left on a small boat with Cpl.Rivera and Lowe, his bodyguards. Teodor went out with Trescu aboard the Zephyr to follow him and see where he went. After two hours of following the boat, Teodor wondered how much range the workboat had, since Prescott wasn't heading for the nearest landmass. He monitored the sonar and checked the maps, and Trescu asked him if there was anything else out there. Teodor told him it was all quiet, except for some fishing boats, whales, and Leviathans in the far distance, and that most of the crew was betting that Prescott was planning to meet up with Lyle Ollivar the Stranded leader of the Lesser Islands Free Trade Association. Trescu wondered what the Stranded could have that Prescott needed, and Teodor told him he didn't have any clue. A few moments later, Teodor reported to Trescu that the boat had stopped, but he couldn't detect anyone else. He asked him if he wanted to go up to take a look in case he was meeting someone they couldn't detect for some reason, and that Prescott had to know he was being followed anyway. Trescu told him to take them up to periscope depth, and they only saw the small workboat waiting ideally. Teodor figured he was waiting for someone, so they decided to stay there as well and wait. Teodor wondered if Prescott was planning on meeting another submarine, noting that they had been able to hide one. After an hour of seeing no activity, they got closer to get a better look, but saw that no one was in the wheelhouse. As they got closer, they saw that rope was hanging out of the vessel near the engine propeller, and they realized that no one would let that happen if they were on a boat. They realized that they somehow must have gotten out, but Teodor insisted that it was impossible, and that they would have detected something. They surfaced, and Teodor crossed over to the ship and inspected it, confirming that Prescott and the Gears were not on board, and the helm had been set on auto and the workboat had just run out of fuel. Teodor jumped back over to the Zephyr with Trescu's help, and commented that he didn't think it was a suicide pack, and that they must have found a silent way off the boat. They went back inside the submarine and did an active sonar scan for anything, but found nothing, and returned to Vectes confused about how Prescott had managed to elude them.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 338-342 References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:COG Navy Personnel Category:Gorasni Category:Males Category:UIR